


Definetly Not Straight (Not Anymore, At Least)

by ratmanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, he just uses it as his label, lance is an astro nerd, not as a slur, oh my god they were roommates, oh shiro does say the q word, shiros a sports nerd, theyre in GSA together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmanfics/pseuds/ratmanfics
Summary: Lance moves into his college dorm, and falls in love with his roommate, none other than Takashi Shirogane.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Definetly Not Straight (Not Anymore, At Least)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago but i figured id clean it up and post it. not beta'd but i think its fine

Lance had gotten unpacked. His sister and mother had left already. The other half of the small dorm room was empty, but his was already plastered with family photos and a large space poster. He laid on his bed, facing the wall, right where he had stuck a picture of the twins. Lance already missed them.   
He jumped to sit up when he heard a key in the door, he’d forgotten he’d have a roommate. the stranger entered, and lance’s heart nearly stopped. Hoo boy, if he wasn’t queer before, he sure as hell was now. He had resigned himself to the Straight Life, though, and he wasn't gonna let one hot guy mess that up.  
Probably.  
The broad shoulders and grey-white dyed undercut were tempting. He blinked, and his new roomie waved, dumping some sports equipment under his bed.  
“Hey! You’re Lance right? The freshman?” wordlessly, Lance nodded. “Cool, I’m Takashi, but you can call me Shiro. I’d prefer it actually.” Shiro tossed a duffle bag up onto his bed, and with nearly no effort, hopped up to sit next to it. Lance almost choked.   
“Uh, Hi, yeah. I know words.” he laughed nervously. “Nice to meet you, Shiro.” Shiro only smiled, Lance’s stomach flipped.   
He was doomed. 

They fell into an easy routine, and learned schedules quickly. They exchanged phone numbers (for emergencies!) and Shiro often helped him with homework, or bribed him to study with the promise of a smoothie. Lance had almost forgotten his gay panic, until Shiro was late back to the room. He had tried to be quiet, but stubbed his toe on a desk and cursed.   
“Fuck!”  
“Shiro?”   
“Shit, hey sorry if I woke you up.” the taller rubbed his neck, and let his bag slide to the floor. “The meeting ran late.” Lance sat up, stretching and groaning. His loose tank top rode up, showing off his smooth stomach.   
“Do I ever get to know what kind of club this is?” he rubbed his eyes as he spoke. Shiro was silent for a moment, easily and quickly changing clothes.   
“Yea-” his voice broke. “Yeah. It’s campus GSA. Us Queers meet weekly to talk shit on the church across the street and sometimes someone brings cupcakes. A straight guy like you wouldn't be interested.”   
_Oh my god._ Lance thought. _He thinks I’m straight. Holy shit._ Slowly, he laughed, as it grew louder, he stuttered out. “Shiro! oh my god, Shiro, dude, bro, my guy, I’m not fuckin straight! I’m fairly certain I’m bi!” Shiro almost fell off his bed.   
“You’re what?! You could have told me and we could have gone to the meetings together!”   
“I thought YOU were straight! Jocks are always straight, that's just how it is, and that's probably hypocritical of me but I never expected it you know?” Shiro finally managed to sit on his bed, legs dangling off the side.  
“Come to next week's meeting with me. You know where Garrison Hall is right?” Lance nodded. “It's on the top floor, room 17. We generally start at 7.” Lance nodded again, yawning.   
“Remind me in the morning please? I'll have to write it down.” It was Shiro's turn to nod, and Lance laid back down. “Thanks. G'night Shiro.”   
“Night, Lance.” 

It came time for Lance's first GSA meeting. He was early, but he had time. He expected a classroom, but it was more of a choir room with beanbags and pillows strewn about. Lance found a spot in the windowsill, basking in the sunlight. Other people slowly filtered in, taking what he assumed to be regular beanbags and seats. The room was almost full when shiro finally came in, and easily found lance by the window.  
“Hey! you made it!” His smile is warm, and Lance’s heart skips. Dammit.  
“Y-yeah! I didn't know there were so many of us on campus.”  
“It's kinda crazy. We travel in packs.” he chuckles. “Did I mention I’m the unofficial president? I have to start the meeting.” He dropped his bag by Lance and went up to the front of the room. “Hey everyone!” there was a chorus of greetings. “We've got a new member today, my roommate, Lance.” all eyes turned to him and he waved awkwardly. “Lance please tell us your grade, major, pronouns, and sexuality?” Lance could have said no but he was a weak man for Shiro's gentle smile.  
“Uh, Sup, I’m lance. I'm a freshman majoring in astronomy, I use he and him pronouns and I’m bi.” he offered another wave, and got another chorus of greetings (and one ‘hey im bi too!’ from someone across the room, which made lance smile and give a thumbs up at them).   
“We’ll do introductions later but first we have the upcoming holiday party to plan for….” 

They got closer after GSA meetings. Lance had some great ideas about party planning and fundraising, and Shiro knew his smoothie order by heart now. They studied together a lot too, chilling in the library and reading on their own, but at the same table. Lance dared to say it made the task easier.   
The GSA holiday party was here sooner than they could blink, really, and lance had offered to help set up. They rented a small ballroom, and Lance was standing on a chair to hang mistletoe by the photographers stand. A few others loitered, setting tables and hanging other decor. In one corner stood a big christmas tree, next to it on a table was a menorah and a dreidel.   
Lance stepped down from his chair just as shiro appeared near him.   
“It's really coming along huh? there's one more box we can dig through too. I think there might be some Santa hats in there.” lance grinned at the older man.  
“Yeah, you definitely need to wear a santa hat. I have to see it by the end of the night or I'll wither away.” Shiro only snorted as Lance leaned on his chair cooly.   
“I don't think you'll wither away lance. anyway how muc-'' he was cut off by a wolf whistle. Lance turned red and looked around, the rest of the helpers were all watching them, and one of them pointed up. slowly, they both looked to the ceiling, to the mistletoe lance had just hung. Lance only got redder, and Shiro almost choked. “One kiss?”  
“One kiss.” Lance mirrored. They met in a short smooch, far too short for either of them, before dutifully moving from the herbal trap. There were more wolf whistles, and someone, probably Pidge judging by the voice, yelled ‘just fuck already you pining idiots!’.” They continued their chat like nothing had happened, but the tiny smooch weighed heavy in their minds for the rest of the day.

Lance felt kinda silly. His sweater was bad, but comfy and warm. He talked with the other members actually willing to brave the ‘dance floor’ and hadn’t had near enough eggnog to consider it a proper college party. He left to get another cupful, and Shiro seemed to be waiting for him. They chatted, about how it seemed to be going, and how good they were gonna sleep that night (oh boys, if only you knew.) A new song faded in, and Lance’s eyes lit up, without much of a warning, he downed the rest of his eggnog and quickly dragged Shiro to dance. He went eagerly, basking in how beautiful Lance’s smile was, and even with minimum alcohol, he found himself voicing it.  
“Lance. Lance hey.” he held Lance's face and he squirmed. “You have a beautiful smile, Lance.” he wrestled free.  
“And you have a beautiful everything!” he giggled and hugged Shiro's neck, pressing close and swaying to the song. He tried to sing along but the words ended up muttered. Shiro, though, he thought it was great. He had Lance, and Lance was being cute, as always.   
When the song faded out they stayed there swaying. Who knows how long they stayed, but at some point, someone, Lance thinks it was Matt, pulled them to be standing under mistletoe again, grumbling about Shiro being a disaster gay, and having to do everything as he left.   
This kiss, this one was longer. It earned more whistles and hollers, and Lance was fairly sure he’d ascended to heaven, and Shiro was feeling the same. Their lips moved like they'd been kissing for years, and the crowd seemed to cease existing. At least, until they had to breath. Lance’s lips tingled and he giggled, resting his head on Shiro's chest.  
“Shirooooo why didn't you tell me you were such a good kisser! I've been missing out! traitor, i trusted you as my wingman but i didn't notice the best catch was you!” he babbled, and things settled. After the initial panic, Shiro was calm as he held lance. “Shiro, dude, holy hell, why's my head hurt?”   
“You wana head back home? It is late. You have classes tomorrow.”   
“Not till noon!” Lance protested, but his droopy eyes said otherwise. Shiro effortlessly lifted lance princess style.   
“Aaand guess what. We're going home. You're asleep already.”   
“Am not!” he yawned though. They exited the ballroom building and started for home, bickering playfully the whole time. “I'll agree to sleep, if you cuddle me all night.” Lance yawned again, his head on Shiro's shoulder as he finally managed to unlock the door.   
“You've got yourself a deal. I’m not changing your clothes though.” Lance stumbled when he changed, but eventually managed, and climbed up into Shiro’s bed, his back to the wall. When Shiro joined him, Lance was mostly asleep. _Poor freshman._ Shiro thought. He tucked Lance into his chest and hummed. Lance mumbled.  
“Mm, nini Kashi. ‘m love you….” Shiro didn't have to think twice before answering.  
“Night Lancey. ‘m love you too.” 

They woke up cuddled close. And Lance, albeith panicky, accepted the warm weight of Shiro's arm easily. They didn't need to talk for once, words wouldn't suffice. Lance woke Shiro with a kiss.   
“Morning Shiro.” the bigger man grumbled and tugged Lance closer. Lance giggled cutely and pressed butterfly kisses all over Shiro's face “C’mon Kashi, wakey wakey.” Slowly, Shiro opened his eyes, and cracked a small smile.  
“Hey, Lance.”  
“Hi Kashi.” Shiro hummed.  
“Kashi. I like that. That's good. Keep calling me that.” Lance giggled again, pressing more kisses to Shiro's face. He let him for a while, before he scooted to pull lance so he was laying under him, and Shiro had his turn covering Lance in kisses. Lance giggled and Shiro trailed his lips around his neck. When he deemed Lance proficiently smooched, he smiled down at the giggling cuban, who smiled back and hugged Shiro's neck. They shared a warm kiss, gentle and full of affection. When they part, Lance hums.  
“Sorry I was only able to kiss you when I was drunk…” Shiro responds with a kiss on Lance’s forehead.   
“It's alright, lance. You weren't _that_ drunk.” He ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. “You wanna be my boyfriend?”   
He squealed and kissed Shiro once more. “Duh! Why wouldn't I wanna date you? You're the sweetest guy ever and it helps that you're smoking hot and could probably bench press me.”   
“I could definitely bench press you, Lance.” Shiro smiles warmly, and Lance yawns again.   
“Bench press me later, I want more snuggles before class.” He tugs Shiro's shirt till he lays back down, and rests his head on Shiro's pillowy pecs. He hums, yawns, and mumbles. “Mmm night, Kashi.”  
“Night, baby.”


End file.
